Dreams of Reality
by ClanBloodlust
Summary: Unfortuntly for James, his horrors are not over. He has yet to learn true punishment. Rated for rape, gore, language. not available in stores!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill or any of it's characters...

Well sooner then I had expected I'm writing again, this time about something I know nothing about. I fully expect Scarlet Wings and Nazi to gag me to death with one of S.W.'s... toys...

Forsaken, David Draimen:

_I'm over it._

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss._

_Clouded by memories of the past._

_At last I see..._

_I hear it fading, I can't speak it._

_Or else you will dig my grave._

_I feel them finding, always whining,_

_take my hand now,_

_Be ALIVE!_

_You see I cannot be forsaken,_

_Because I'm not the only one._

_We walk among you, Feeding, Raping,_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

James was running as fast as he could. Something was wrong. "I thought I killed those Fuckers!!" He roared, not caring if he gave himself away. This place was all wrong. This place was the equivalent of hell on earth. This... was Silent Hill. He charged down a hallway. When he had first laid eyes on this place, nausea dug it's claws in his gut. Now the blood and rust covered walls no longer bothered him. He slowed as the screech of metal on metal faded away. He fell to the ground, gasping. He had lost them. He had been running through this place for hours, but all the exits had sealed themselves. Then he had run into _them. _He had been trying to lose them for a good part of his search for an escape. He felt so tired now that he had succeeded."Maybe, just for one minute I can rest..." He tried to push himself up. He shook for a moment, then vomited. Choking for breath he stared at the ground. As his hearing began to fade, he heard the sound. A screech. Like the chorus of hell. The Great Knife... He collapsed just as a pair black, scarred boots came into his view.

James felt cold. He hadn't remembered ever being this cold. A sweat had broken out all over his body, possibly the reason he felt like he was in a meat freezer. He opened his eyes slightly. He was staring at the floor, his vision somewhat blurry. He pushed himself up, still feeling ill. It was then he noticed his jacket, shirt, pants, and undergarments were all missing from his person. No sooner then he had noticed this, a powerful blow struck him across the back of his head. He hit the ground, dizzy and in pain. His eyes watering he looked to his attacker. "Oh, God No... No... No... N-not _them_..." They stood before him, naked as he was, their giant spear tip shaped masques bathed in blood, coated in rust. Their bodies sickly pale, veins bulging from their arms and legs, scarred, scabbed, yet none of their wounds bled, as if their bodies had been dried of all blood. They began to bare down on him. He tried desperately to crawl away, but one grabbed him by his thigh. He grimaced as it dug it's hand into his leg. He kicked out at it, but to no avail. It had him, he was it's. It grabbed James other thigh and spread his buttocks apart. "No, No , NOOOO!!!!" James moaned as it began to probe inside him. "NOOO-AAAAAHHHHGGGGG!!! He screamed as it thrust itself into him violently. It continued to ride him, tearing apart Jame's insides with every thrust. Blood sprayed across his rapists member. It worked faster, more and more to Jame's torment. He was crying in pain. But the demon seemed to find this to his liking, and forced in a few fingers with his stiff. Then as James forfeited himself to the worst, the other demon walked to Jame's front. It grabbed Jame's by the hair and pulled his head up. James continued to scream. Timing his opportunity, the other demon thrust his member into Jame's mouth pushing it all the way down his throat. James gagged for air, unable to breathe. As his hellish world went black, Jame's last thought consisted of one thing: _I'll see her again..._

James opened his eyes. He lay next to a pool of sick. Remembering what had happened he shot to his feet. To his amazement he was dressed and his rectum was healed. "It was all a dream," he said to himself, "Just a dream..." Despite his current situation, his surroundings, the dream, and all that had happened in this Hell, he found himself smiling in complete relief. He turned to go, when he noticed something on the wall to his left. Words. A message. Written in blood. He screamed as he read it.

"**_We'll be back..._**"

Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! this might (might) mean a sequel! I hope this is sick enough for you!!!

Your sickest,

-Demento


End file.
